


Double Blind [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), smilebackwards



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blind Character, Humor, M/M, Matt is Blinded... Again, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes to, flat on his back, with Iron Man and Hawkeye hovering over him. “Oh fuck,” Stark says, less than comfortingly. [Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093456) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



**Title:** Double Blind  
**Author:** smilebackwards  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
**Pairing:** Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 17 minutes  
**Summary:** Matt comes to, flat on his back, with Iron Man and Hawkeye hovering over him. “Oh fuck,” Stark says, less than comfortingly.  


**File:** [mp3 (17MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e6ka7hstah82o08/Double+Blind.mp3)


End file.
